The God Who Waited
by tardisinpurgatory
Summary: Loki is alone in his room, when he hears a strange noise. He then discovers the strangest looking man he'd ever seen and with him, was what the man called the 'Tardis'.


_600 years ago._

Asgard. Home to the Gods. Thor Odinson, heir to the throne of Asgard, was celebrating his birthday by having a glorious feast that everybody wanted to attend. Well, everybody except his younger brother, Loki, who was lying in his chambers with mountains of ancient books riddled with foreign languages and markings. Somehow he had taught himself to read and understand them. Flicking between pages, young Loki heard an odd noise. A noise that he'd never heard before. A kind of 'woosh' but with a different sound along with it. This led to curiosity.

Loki stepped outside of his room and tip-toed down the hallway until the noise grew so loud he had to cover his ears to muffle it. Opening doors and finding nothing, he grew confused and annoyed. Then he heard a voice, a strange voice with a strange accent. He peeked into a room and saw a man, just a man but in strange clothing and what was that thing he was standing in front of? A box of some sort? Well it was very blue indeed, he thought. And why was the man talking to himself? Was he mad?

"Um. Who are you? And how did you get in there?" The strange man jumped and turned to look at Loki, he smiled and waved. Loki waved back, unsure what the action meant but he guessed it had something to do with greetings.

"Ah! Call me The Doctor. I got here by the Tardis. And who might you be?" The Doctor jogged forward a bit so he could get a better look at the boy who stood before him.

"I'm Loki Odinson. You know you're not meant to be here... Um, Doctor. What's Tardis?"

"If I wasn't meant to be here, then why would my Tardis bring me? Ah. Not a what, more like a who. And the Tardis is this beauty right here!" The Doctor pointed to the large blue box that stood silently behind him. "Loki Odinson... Why does that name sound familiar? Oh! Oh..."

"That Tardis doesn't look like a who. A who is a person, that doesn't look like a person, just an ordinary box!" Loki laughed in disbelief as he looked over to the Tardis. "Oh, do you know me? I certainly don't know you. I remember everyone I meet, even if it's not that many people."

"Oh I know you. I'm not from this Universe but I've been to the place you've named Midgard or Earth many times before and they have myths and legends about you Loki. Probably everyone you know has stories about them!"

Loki stared at him with wide eyes."Really? I was never told of such stories."

"Well, that's to be expected really. Oi! Don't call my box ordinary! Wait till you see the inside." Oh how The Doctor loved this bit. He grabbed Loki's arm and pulled him towards the doors of the Tardis. With a snap of his fingers the doors opened, revealing a huge room. A control room maybe? Loki just stared. The Doctor grinned and ran inside, gesturing that Loki should the same and so he followed. "This is the Tardis! Brilliant isn't she?" Loki ran his fingers upon the railings leading to the centre where there were buttons, levers, dials, screens, things he didn't even know what they were. It _was_ brilliant, he thought,

"Um, yeah, she is quite brilliant. Tell me, what magic did you use to make this fit inside the blue box. Or did we enter some portal? I felt no difference... How?" This made The Doctor chuckle and shake his head.

"No magic was involved. This is basically a time machine, space ship, whatever. Well it can travel anywhere in space and time. That's what Tardis stands for. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Tardis! What do you think?"

"I think it's amazing. Um, Doctor... Can I ask you something?" Loki looked down at his feet and wiped his face with his sleeve. The Doctor crouched down and noticed he was crying.

"Yes, go ahead. Ask me anything" Loki looked up at the smiling man and wiped his face again.

"Can I come with you? I know it's a big question and the answer will probably be a no, but please take me with you. I know I don't belong here. I'm different. I can feel it. And nobody even likes me here. I just want to get away!" The rest of what he was trying to say got drowned out by crying. The Doctor simply ruffled Loki's hair and smiled.

"Of course. But I have to sort out one thing first. I was brought here for a reason, I tend to fix things wherever I'm taken, so there must be something here that's not exactly right at the moment." The Doctor led Loki out of the Tardis and asked him to sit down while he sorted things out. "Now just sit here and wait for me. I won't be too long if everything goes right."

"Wait? _If_? What do you mean?" But before Loki got an answer, the wooshing sound started and The Doctor had vanished. "Bye. I'll be waiting here for when you come back... Okay?" And that was that. There he waited. But he never returned.

_Present Day._

"Loki. Stop this madness! Please, brother!"

"Get out of my sight, Thor! I am to rule over Asgard now, not you! I don't want you, nor do I need you. Leave!" Loki was all grown up now, and something had gone terribly wrong. The Doctor never came back for him. Something went wrong when he was fixing a gap in time. And now? Everything had changed.

Thor left the throne room and left Loki alone. Biting his nails and tapping his foot on the ground, Loki just sat there. On a throne that didn't belong to him. Thor was the rightful heir to the throne, Odin had made it so before he passed away, but Loki, using his magic, he tricked Thor into handing it over to another. Loki.

Loki often dreamed of The Doctor, he'd take him away in that funny little box of his and show him everything. But over the years, he had developed a certain hatred for the man. Mainly for leaving him behind but also for treating him with kindness that nobody else had shown him before. That day was possibly the best and worst day of his life.

"Guards, you can leave me now." The four remaining guards left him and so he was well and truly alone.

_Woosh._

"Guards! I thought I told you to leave!" Loki looked up and noticed that nobody was there. "Hello?" His eyes darted around the room but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Although, that sound was eerily familiar. Where had he heard it before?

_Woosh. _

"No... It can't be..."

The little blue box from so many years ago stood before him, even more beautiful than he remembered. And there he was. He hadn't aged a single year, but it was him all right. Loki stood in amazement. It was The Doctor. He had finally returned.

"Oh my god."

"Oh... Loki Odi-"

"Don't say that name! You told me about those stories, yes? Well I found some and read them. I know why they were kept secret from me. All these years I have been lied to. Which makes me think, maybe... Just maybe, if you had taken me with you, I'd have been happy. But no, you lied too. I waited in that room for what felt like days. But did you return? Of course not." The Doctor stepped forward but the gesture which was returned was a step back from Loki. "Why now?"

"Loki... Loki Laufeyson. I am so, so sorry for not coming back for you. If you will let me explain, we can sort this out. Please. Forgive me." Loki simply looked at the ground just as he did when they first met. The Doctor stretched out an arm and held Loki's shoulder. He looked up with tear-filled eyes.

"I've missed you. So much. I waited so long for you to come back."

"Something made the Tardis lock your world away from mine, it's taken quite a while to fix. I am well and truly sorry, Loki. Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?"

"Oh I think you know the answer to that question, my dear Doctor." Loki grinned a so very childish grin. The Doctor returned this grin and with a snap of his fingers, the doors to the Tardis opened yet again. As they walked inside, The Doctor ran to the control board just as Loki remembered him doing before.

"So where are we going first?"

"Oh, a little place I like to call 'everywhere'."


End file.
